


The Shape of bones

by orphan_account



Category: Oceantale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Shape of Water (2017), Reader is mute, Sans can only speak in wingdings, Sans is a nice boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans has killed many people but..... You know you love him
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day UNTIL you herd locomotion at the beach men in hazmat suits were attempting to apprehend a skeleton with tenticles it killed them all hissed at them and splashed into the water 

Sans pov  
NONONONO GET AWAY FROM ME  
I DON'T LIKE KILLING BUT THEY JUST WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!  
SPLASH turning back a second i saw...... A woman she was beautiful her face concerned she JUMPED into the water i narrowly caught her tenticles and arms wrapping around her tenticles enveloping her


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write more when I'm bored

You were mute born without vocal cords then you saw the skeleton speak... No words came out symbols appeared above his head "🕈︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ■︎♋︎❍︎♏︎ ◻︎❒︎♏︎♍︎♓︎□︎◆︎⬧︎?" You couldn't reply "✌︎❒︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ❍︎◆︎⧫︎♏︎ 🙵♓︎♎︎♎︎□︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ♋︎ ⬧︎♍︎♋︎❒︎ □︎■︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ■︎♏︎♍︎🙵?" You could somehow sense that he asked if you are mute due to the fact that he looked at the scar on your neck you nodded "✋︎ ♍︎□︎◆︎●︎♎︎ ⧫︎♏︎♋︎♍︎♒︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ●︎♋︎■︎♑︎◆︎♋︎♑︎♏︎📬︎📬︎📬︎📬︎📬︎" then suddenly magic started streaming between the two of you "now can you understand me sweetheart?" You nodded "good"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More?


End file.
